The Lonly Girl and Her Pet
by Rayoko
Summary: A girl just lost her parents and is now living with her Aunt. She soon realizes that she is no ordinary girl when a boy from the past shows up to take her away. after staying for a while a mysterious fighter saves her life and then vanishes DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1 In The Begining

Hi I am Rayoko the author and I am a demon to This is my first fanfic so please R&R and don't be afraid to criticize my work it would be very helpful if I knew what I could improve on This chapter is more of an explanation chapter to introduce you to the main characters Characters: Chin Li Dragon, Aunt Lu, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Songo, Muroku, Shippo, Kirara, Twilight, Vash, Naraku, and other  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the Beginning (before my life changed and after it did)  
  
My day was not unlike every other day. It was boring, every day the same thing. I wake up take a shower and get ready for school. After that I get yelled at by my Aunt for an hour and then it is off to school. I am sorry I started the story without introducing my self. My name is Chin Li Dragon, I know it's a funny name and all but my friends call me Li for short. At least they would if I had any friends. My parents died when I was only five and I don't remember much about them. Aunt Lu is my closest relative, she is a real pain. I think that the reason that Aunt Lu is so mean to me is because she is still morning over the loss of her husband, my Uncle Drew. Well now that you know the basics let's move on shall we.  
For the rest of the school year every thing was normal. Or at least as normal as my life could get. So for the last few months of school I would get yelled at by my Aunt Lu and go to school. Then spring came, and now school is out and my Aunt stopped yelling at me for a while. How bazaar is that? In July, that was the month when things really started to get weird. On July 18, my birthday, I saw my parents. Tell me how I could see my parents when they are dead. I mean they were not really able to tough me and every thing but come on I saw them didn't I?  
When I saw my parents I was at my Aunt's house alone. My Aunt was at the store. When I tolled people around town that I had seen my parents no one believed me. When I tolled my Aunt surprisingly she said that she had seen them to. Could my day get any weirder? My Aunt said "They told me to be nicer to you and to treat you as my own child even though I never had one. They tolled me that you were my child now Chin Li." So there you have it. Do you think that that day was weird or what? Now if that was weird to you what till you hear what happens next!  
Since that day I was seeing ghost's non stop and everyone now had more reasons to make fun of me. This got me really "scared" if you will I was afraid that the ghosts would not leave me alone. They picked one me day in and day out. They picked on me for being involved in martial arts, the old style with chants, for being involved with the sword dojo, the ancient styles, for being involved with art, and now for being able to see ghosts. There was this one kid called Kevin and he never stopped tormenting me. One day I finally had had enough of it and I knocked him out. He was supposedly the toughest kid in the entire school so now I was feared as well as picked on. My Aunt Lu never really stopped yelling at me now she just did it with "love" if you will. I am once again a loner.  
Every one at school thought that I was a wimp that could not take a beating and they said that that was why I was a Goth. But the real reason was because of what I went through when I was only 5. Those events that took place that year scared me for life. I only told you that my parents died but oh no far more took place that year then any one would ever tell you.  
  
Flashback  
  
The year was 1992 and not a single thing could go wrong, or so my family thought. The day started out normally enough, I went to my friend's house to stay the night and that is when things started to get really wired. The first thing that went wrong was that there was the worst rain ever that day and you couldn't even see your nose in front of your face and there had already been 5 car crashes including another 3 that had to do with trains. One of the tracks crossed a rode near where my friend lived. We had to cross the track to get there and on the way home they didn't see it coming and .........and..........t-they .....well they n-never m-made it home that day. The last images I had of them was whem walking out the door telling me to have fun.  
  
Flashback with in a Flashback  
  
Li "Mommy when will you be back to pick me up?" I said just like always Mom "we will be back when the rain stop's coming down. " She replied as she walked out the door with a smile on her face They gave me a hug and left.  
  
Back to original Flashback  
  
Well when the rain stopped they didn't come back. Then the next day I woke up to find my best friend and her family had been murdered in there sleep. Then the company my dad ran shut down for unexplained reasons not to mention the fact that I had this felling that I was a very special girl because when I went to go live with my Aunt Lu in Japan the boat that I was on sank and only I survived.  
  
End Flashback  
  
That is my basic back ground and well now you know.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
In The Beginning  
  
Well what do you think please R&R I need reviews and the next chapter will come as soon as possible k  
  
This is Rayoko saying Read and Review PLEASE 


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy from a Distant Past

Hi I'm back with chapter 2. I am glad that some people are enjoying this fanfic and I hope more will. Well I will stop there and get on with the chapter enjoy it. Rayoko  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Boy from a Distant Past  
  
Previously  
  
Back to original Flashback  
  
Well when the rain stopped they didn't come back. Then the next day I woke up to find my best friend and her family had been murdered in there sleep. Then the company my dad ran shut down for unexplained reasons not to mention the fact that I had this felling that I was a very special girl because when I went to go live with my Aunt Lu in Japan the boat that I was on sank and only I survived.  
  
End Flashback  
  
That is my basic back ground and, well now you know.  
  
Chapter 2 start  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep" my alarm clock went off.  
  
"Li get up or you will be LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SCREAMED Aunt Lu.  
  
"I'm coming." I replied calmly  
  
I got up and headed to the bathroom to start the daily routine once again but this time was different.  
  
"Li I'm going to the store I will be back in an hour ok." Said Aunt Lu.  
  
"Ok I will take care of things whale you are away." I replied.  
  
Two hour's later the Aunt hasn't come back yet.  
  
"Wonder what is keeping her?" Li said.  
  
Just then she heard a knock on the door.  
  
'Wonder what is down hear?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Why do you falter little brother?" Sesshoumaru asks.  
  
"Well who knows what is in there?"  
  
"Go down and find out then."  
  
'But....But...."  
  
"Are you scared little brother"  
  
"N-no I'm not."  
  
"Just go, you know the girl is down there, on the other side."  
  
"Ya I know, but it is the freaky well where people commit suicide and all well you shore I won't die if I jump in?"  
  
"Yes little brother I am shore you won't die. Now just go in and get her."  
  
"Ok hear it goes."  
  
Inuyasha jumps in to the well and disappears.  
  
"Who is it?" calls Li.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I said who is there?" she repeats.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
She finally got up and went to the door. She heard the nock again.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." She stated as she came down the stairs.  
  
She opened the door to reveal a boy about her age with dog ears and a midlevel Japan out fit.  
  
"Are you Shyao?" asked the boy at the door.  
  
"No, I am not. My name is Chin Li Dragon. And may I ask who you are?" she replied.  
  
"Ohh, my name is Inuyasha."  
  
"And may I ask what you want here?"  
  
"Ya I need you to come with me some where." 'Her name is different but the sent is the same it must be her.'  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well because you are the chosen one." 'Hope she believes me.'  
  
"What the hell are you yapping about?"  
  
"I gust need you to come with me ok." 'Please say yes I don't want my brother to yell at me.'  
  
"Fin as long as I'm not gone too long"  
  
"Don't you worry you will be back before you know it" 'Yes no more yelling.'  
  
The two were walking away when Chin Li's Aunt pulled up in the drive way.  
  
"And just were do you think you are going young lady?" called out Aunt Lu.  
  
"I am just going out with a friend but I will be back soon k?" replied Li.  
  
"Ok, but be back before 6 you got that?"  
  
"Yes Aunt I under stand." Called Li over her shoulder as she followed Inuyasha.  
  
"So where are we going any way?" asked Li  
  
"We are going some place that no one can follow us." replied Inuyasha.  
  
Li followed with a confused look on her face. 'Where could we possibly go that no one could follow us?' she pondered as she struggled to keep up with the silver haired boy.  
  
"By the way why do you have silver hair and dog ears?" asked Li sheepishly.  
  
"You will find out soon enough." Inuyasha replied "And stop touching my ears!!!"  
  
"Ohh, sorry"  
  
Chapter 2 end  
  
So was that a good follow up for the last chapter? Any way Please R&R this chapter too I would love to hear you comments k Thanks for reading 


	3. Chapter 3 Were am I

Hi chapter 3 is here. Hope you like it this is were all the 'sit' commands show up This is Rayoko saying have fun reading  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Where am I  
  
Previously  
  
Li followed with a confused look on her face. 'Where could we possibly go that no one could follow us?' she pondered as she struggled to keep up with the silver haired boy.  
  
"By the way why do you have silver hair and dog ears?" asked Li sheepishly.  
  
"You will find out soon enough." Inuyasha replied "And stop touching my ears!!!"  
  
"Ohh, sorry"  
  
Chapter 3 start  
  
The boy continues at a farley fast pace almost loosing Li.  
  
"Would you keep up back there? I don't want to be late, ok." Inuyasha says stopping and waiting for Li.  
  
"Well I am sorry that I don't walk as fast as you wonder boy." replies Li.  
  
"Ya, ya" he replies  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to carry so that we get there sooner." He says as he picks her up bridle style.  
  
"Well it is already 7 and I was suppose to get back by 6. So tell me were we are going and I can see if I can go there tomorrow, ok."  
  
"No you have to go today!!"  
  
"But I will already be grounded for at least 5 weeks because I was not home on time."  
  
Li says this but dose not notice the sudden change in scenery. She finally notices that they are going over trees in a forest.  
  
"W-were are we?" she stutters  
  
"We are in my time." He replies  
  
"What do you mean 'your time'?"  
  
"You know futile Japan."  
  
"How in the hell did we get hear!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We went through the well of course."  
  
"What well?"  
  
"The well on your property."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind just shut up ok."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you don't want to fall."  
  
She looks down. 'Wow that is a long fall and he is moving so fast. How in the world is that possible?' she wonders to herself.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This echoes through out the forest.  
  
"Uh-oh"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Li looks at Inuyasha, but he is not there. She looks down and sees his figure in a huge grater on the ground.  
  
'Ok if he is there and I am hear then why didn't I fall to?' she wonders.  
  
She looks around only to see another man holding her  
  
"Eeeekk. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother." He replies  
  
"So what happened to him?"  
  
"Kagome said 'sit' and that is the result."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Now did Inuyasha explain everything to you Shyao?'  
  
"Whaaa, my name is not Shyao it is Li."  
  
"I see that he did not then. Little brother you must learn how to talk to people otter then your friends."  
  
Chapter 3 end  
  
How was that good I hope  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon 


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to Know Every Body

Hi I'm back with chapter 4  
  
Hope you keep reading k  
  
Rayoko  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Getting to Know Every Body  
  
Previously  
  
"Now did Inuyasha explain everything to you Shyao?'  
  
"Whaaa, my name is not Shyao it is Li."  
  
"I see that he did not then. Little brother you must learn how to talk to people otter then your friends."  
  
Chapter 4 start  
  
"Who are you people and were am I?"  
  
"You my dear are in Futile Japan, and I am a demon named Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, back up there what did you say you were?"  
  
"I said that I was a demon and my brother down there is half demon."  
  
"D-did y-you s-say d-d-demon?" Li says  
  
She then faints in the arms of Sesshoumaru.  
  
'This girl she is some what attractive' thinks Sesshoumaru 'Why do I think these things?'  
  
2 hours later In a hut not to far from town  
  
'Were am I?' Li thinks 'What am I doing hear?' she ponders for a while  
  
"She is awake Kaede." Some ones says  
  
"Ai, and her fever has broken. Has it not." Another person replies  
  
Li comes fully to and begins to sit up but is shoved back down by a powerful arm.  
  
"You should get your rest Shyao. You need your strength for the up coming battle."  
  
"How many times must I tell you people my name isn't SHYAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And what the HELL do you mean by 'up coming battle'?"  
  
Someone starts to stroke Li's back and is slowly moving down.  
  
"EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Li screams  
  
"MIROKU, CUT THE CRAP AND LEAV HER ALONE!!!!!!!!!" screams someone as you turn and slap a man in a monk outfit.  
  
Li looks up to see many people in the room. The two from earlier are there to, there is also the perverted monk, an old lady, a girl that looks some what like you just different clothes, there is also another girl in the room dressed in some what of a kimono, there is a two tailed cat creature, a small boy that has unbelievably read hair, a young girl, and a dressed toad. Soon you feel a prick on your neck and you slap a flea that is wearing clothes.  
  
"How dare you do some thing like that!!!" one of the girls yells  
  
"Well some one had to go and get her and she walked so slow" the girl cut him off  
  
"I don't care what you HAD to do what matter's is that you did it!!!"  
  
"Are ye alright child?" asks an old lady  
  
"Yes, I am fine thank you. But may I ask what the problem is between those two over there?"  
  
"Ai, she is mad at him for carrying you." She replies  
  
"Ohh."  
  
The bickering goes on for about an hour and nobody notices you but finaly you get sick of it and say some thing.  
  
"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Every one turns and stares at you.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU AND HOW THE HELL DID I GET HEAR!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The girl in the kimono replies  
  
"You are the chosen one and this is Futile Japan. My name is Songo, and this is Miroku" she says pointing to the monk.  
  
"My name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha." She says gesturing to the dog eared boy.  
  
"My name is Kaede and this boy here is Shippo." Says the old lady.  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru and this is Rin and Jakken." He says pointing to each in turn.  
  
"Don't forget me Meoga the flea and don't you dare ignore Kirara." Screams the flea at the top of his lungs.  
  
"We all heard you" says Inuyasha as he squashes the flea.  
  
"And what is your name?" asks Kagome  
  
"My name is Chin Li Dragon, But you can call me Li for short." Li replies  
  
Chapter 4 end  
  
So how was it that was manly an informational chapter  
  
Please R&R  
  
Rayoko 


	5. Chapter 5 Who I Really Am Part 1

Here is chapter 5 sorry I left you hanging there Larka Vanimedle here is the next chapter as you asked.  
  
Rayoko  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Who I Really Am, Part 1  
  
Previously  
  
"We all heard you" says Inuyasha as he squashes the flea.  
  
"And what is your name?" asks Kagome  
  
"My name is Chin Li Dragon, But you can call me Li for short." Li replies  
  
Chapter 5 start  
  
"Well she doesn't have the same name so Inuyasha it looks like you got the wrong girl." Says Kagome.  
  
"No he got the correct girl. The name is different but the scent is the same." States Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Are you positive that that is the girl we are looking for?" asks Kagome  
  
"Yes for I was the one who sent him to retrieve her." Replies Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"Will some one please tell me what in the world you are talking about?" Li asked  
  
"Ohh, do you not know. Ye are the chosen one." Says Kaede  
  
"Everyone keeps saying that but I don't know what it means." Li says  
  
"Did no one explain to ye who ye really are child?"  
  
"No, no one ever did."  
  
"Well we should start explaining then shouldn't we."  
  
"Well it would help me at least understand a little bit about what you all are talking about."  
  
"Well long ago there was a young girl........"  
  
Flashback  
  
She was a very unfortunate girl when she was but five her parents died, her best friend's  
  
family was murdered, and when she came to Japan in a ship, it sank but she was the sole  
  
survivor. She came here and lived in peace until she was 15. Then the Sekon No Tama  
  
appeared and she lost what little family she had left which wasn't much and she became a  
  
servant for a lord that lived near by. The lord soon saw her ability to participate in  
  
swordsmanship and martial arts. He placed her in the jail for her practices. Then one day  
  
before she was to be hung she disappeared and that same day so did the jewel of for  
  
souls. No one knew what magic she used to escape but the only trace of her were a series  
  
of mysterious incident's that she was involved in. Her name was Shyao. One half demon  
  
saw and befriended the scared girl then she learned who she really was. She was the  
  
goddess of time and space but the only problem was how and why was she the chosen  
  
one?.....  
  
End Flashback  
  
"That is enough for tonight ." says Kaede  
  
"Ya ok then." Replied Li  
  
"Do you mind if I take a walk Kagome?" asks Inuyasha  
  
"Ya sure go right on ahead." She replies  
  
Inuyasha leaves the hut. Sesshoumaru soon follows.  
  
"Were are you going Lord Sesshoumaru?" asks Rin  
  
"For a walk I will be back soon though." He answers.  
  
As Sesshoumaru walks he for some reason follows Inuyasha. He finds his brother sitting on a peak looking up at the stares.  
  
"What are you doing here again little brother?"  
  
"I am wondering about the rest of the story. I have never heard the real one before only stories."  
  
"Well you will hear the rest tomorrow."  
  
"Ya but what really happened to her and how did she die even Lady Kaede wouldn't know that, would she?"  
  
"She might and she might not."  
  
Back at the hut.  
  
Every one is sleeping soundly except for Li.  
  
She gets up and goes out side for a walk.  
  
'Wonder where the best spot to look at the stars would be?' she wondered  
  
She some how finds her way to the cliff where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are.  
  
She over hears the conversation.  
  
"Well you never know what will happen here." Says Inuyasha  
  
"You should not under estimate the girl yet maybe she needs time to learn."  
  
"Is it just me or were you staring at her the whole time or what.'  
  
"I was not "  
  
"Were to"  
  
"Have you gone crazy little brother?"  
  
"Are you in love with her?"  
  
"No I am not in love with any one."  
  
"Are you growing soft Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"No you must be imagining things."  
  
"Ok then I still say that that girl is weird."  
  
"She is not weird."  
  
"So I was right you do like her."  
  
"I do not."  
  
She had heard enough that she decided to go back to the hut.  
  
'Who had they been talking about?' she wondered.  
  
"Could it have been me?" she said allowed.  
  
"You should not be out here alone at night it is dangerous." A voce said from behind  
  
Li turned to see Sesshoumaru walking towards her slowly.  
  
"Yes well I was just out for a walk." She replied  
  
"Yes, I will take you back to the hut you need your rest."  
  
"Fine I will go back in that case. So why are you out here alone isn't it dangerous for you to?"  
  
"No, I am a demon I can take care of my self."  
  
Sesshoumaru takes Li back to the hut and she sleeps for 5 hours before being suddenly awakened.  
  
Chapter 5 End  
  
Was that good or what  
  
Hope you liked it.  
  
Sorry there was not more description but I wrote this at night so don't say I need more description Larka Vanimedle  
  
Please R&R I really need the reviews  
  
Rayoko 


	6. Chapter 6Who I Really Am Part 2

Hi chap 6 up  
  
This is so cool this is my 6th chapter I am so happy  
  
Rayoko  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Who I Really Am Part 2  
  
Previously  
  
"Yes, I will take you back to the hut you need your rest."  
  
"Fine I will go back in that case. So why are you out here alone isn't it dangerous for you to?"  
  
"No, I am a demon I can take care of my self."  
  
Sesshoumaru takes Li back to the hut and she sleeps for 5 hours before being suddenly awakened.  
  
Chapter 6 start  
  
"I'm GOING HOME!!!!!!" yells Kagome  
  
She was slowly coming to just to see Kagome storm out of the room.  
  
"Ye were awoken were ye child." Says Kaede  
  
"Ya what was with all the commotion?"  
  
"Kagome she is hard to figure out. Even I do not know."  
  
"Ohh" Li states as you get up and head out side  
  
Li decides to take a walk and finds her self at the same place as last night. From this spot she could see the sun rise. She stayed there for a couple hours before she heard some walking towards her. She turned around to see Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ohh, it is just you. I thought it was a demon come to devower me."  
  
"No, I will do much worse if you don't go back and get some rest."  
  
"I bet you will but I am fine actually I slept in if I got to sleep for 5 hours."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"My Aunt Lu would make me do work at night. If I were lucky then I could get to beed by 5 in the morning and I had to get up every day at 6 so I would only get 1 hour of sleep a day. But I got used to it."  
  
"Well hear you need at least 6 hours of sleep to cop with the day."  
  
"Really and how long did you sleep last night may I ask?"  
  
"I..umm...I... got...umm...3 hours of sleep."  
  
"Really that is odd considering how many you said I needed."  
  
"Well we should head back it is time to eat."  
  
"Ya, well ok I will be there shortly. I want to stay hear for a little while longer."  
  
"Fine, but be careful."  
  
"So any one know were my brother is?" asks Inuyasha  
  
"No, I haven't seen him all morning." Reply's Songo "Come to think of it I haven't seen Li ether."  
  
"Ya, were is Li?"  
  
"She is watching the sun and the village on the edge of the forest. Near were you look at the stars brother." said a strangely familiar voice.  
  
"How would you know bro?"  
  
"I just had a talk with her that is how."  
  
"Ohh, are you getting soft brother?"  
  
"No I just went to find her seeing as how all of you were sleeping."  
  
"What is all the commotion about?" asks Li coming up behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
You all sit down and eat. After witch every one looks expectantly at Kaede.  
  
"Ye all wish to hear the rest of the story do ye?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to hear the rest if you don't mind." Says Li  
  
"Yes please continue." Says Sesshoumaru  
  
"Get on with it ya old hag." Sneers Inuyasha  
  
"Very well then I shall continue." She replies  
  
"As I said before she meet a half-demon who befriended her and......."  
  
Flashback  
  
They found out what she really was and they wondered how and why this girl was was the chosen one. They began to investigate who the goddess of time and space was. When they found out a little info on her the info corresponded with her perfectly. She soon learned what to expect and she was surprised to learn how she would die.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I do not know what else there is to tell."  
  
"Thank you for telling me that much." Thanked Li  
  
"That was a stupid ending" said Inuyasha  
  
"Well no one really knows how the story ends Inuyasha because the story has no end." Continues Kaede  
  
"Well then the story should end so that I can hear it."  
  
"Ohh, be quiet little brother."  
  
"I'm going for a walk, ok." Says Li  
  
"Ok, but don't go to far." Replies Kagome  
  
"I won't I promise."  
  
A few minuets after Li left Sesshoumaru gets up and walks out.  
  
"Where are you going brother?" asks Inuyasha  
  
"I need time to be alone. Why is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru asks in reply  
  
"No, just wonder'n."  
  
When Sesshoumaru left every one started to talk. After an hour or so Muroku came up to Inuyasha and asked to have a word out side. When they were out side they began to walk and talk.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Muroku  
  
"Think what?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"About her."  
  
"Her who?"  
  
"The new girl."  
  
"You talked about Li?"  
  
"Yes I am but I doubted that you should say her name or Kagome would kill you."  
  
"Well what about her?"  
  
"Do you think that she likes any one here?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know she has only been here 2 days."  
  
"You were the one who brought her here so I assumed that you already knew her."  
  
"Well I don't so don't ask."  
  
"I still want you to answer the question."  
  
"Well what if I don't want to?"  
  
"I will tell Kagome that you kissed her."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Fine I will by not answering you."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes Muroku what is it?" asks Kagome as she comes out of the hut.  
  
"I must tell you of an incident that I viewed the other day."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forest talking but then I left for I saw them kissing."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!! YOU SAW HER AGIN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Thanx a lot Muroku." Whispers Inuyasha  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In the after mass of the situation Inuyasha was very injured and Muroku did not fair much better.  
  
well that is the end of chapter 6 sorry it took me so long to up date hope you like it I will try to get chapter 7 up as soon as I can think of some events to take place.  
  
Rayoko  
  
Thank you for reviewing and if you haven't plesz do k 


	7. Chapter 7 The Awakenings

Hi sorry for the long wait I was on vacation and had no access to a computer well any

way here is chapter 7.

Rayoko

Chapter 7

The Awakenings

**Previously**

"I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forest talking but then I left for I saw them kissing."

"WHAT!!!!!!! YOU SAW HER AGIN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thanx a lot Muroku." Whispers Inuyasha

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In the after mass of the situation Inuyasha was very injured and Muroku did not fair much better.

**Chapter 7 start**

In the forest where Li had found a hot spring there was only some loud crashes then all was quiet.

"Wonder what that was." Wondered Li aloud.

After a few minuets Li gets out and dressed. She then goes for a walk in the forest.

As she is walking she believes that she hears some one behind her. She spins around to see a giant spider demon staring at her.

"_You smell good human I will have you for a snack." Says the demon_

"Leave me alone I do not have a good smell and I taste worse." Pleaded Li

All of a sudden the demon lunges at Li but before it could get within a few feet of her its head was cut clean off.

"Who did that?!" called Li

"I did." Said an unfamiliar voce from directly behind Li

Li spins around to see the most beautiful girl she had ever seen standing right in front of her.

"I will escort you back to your hut" said the girl.

"Fine it is this way." Replied Li

They walked in silence until Li spoke up.

"So what is your name?" Li questioned

"My name is Rayo."

"That is a beautiful name. Did your mother give it to you?"

"No my father did. My mother died in child birth. And my Father died when I was only 2."

"Ohh how sad. My parents died in a train accident."

They soon arrived at the hut.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Li

"That would be nice, but I can only stay until the morrow."

"That would be fine"

Li and Rayo walked in the hut and every one breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where the hell have you been!!!" screamed Inuyasha

"I was attacked by a demon and this nice person saved me." Replayed Li

Rayo bows to every one but dose not speak.

"Well, then we all thank ye child for Li is a prophet and very important to us all." Thanks Kaede

"May ask your name?" asked Sesshoumaru

"My name is Rayo." She said once more

After Rayo had said her name Kaede suddenly went white in the face. 'This is not good this is a cursed prophase not a heavenly one this is not good'

"What is the matter old had?" asks Inuyasha

"Ye will never be able to comprehend the measure of destruction that is about to take place in the next few days." She replied

"What do you mean?" asked every one in the room except for Rayo

Well sorry it is so short but I had 30 min to type this I will try to up date soon so please R&R this chap and tell me what you want to happen k

Rayoko


End file.
